


Paseo de Invierno

by angelkisses (deadhuntress)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: El invierno, La nieve, M/M, Nico tiene 18 años, No es un AU, Originalmente escrito en inglés, Puedes decidir donde ocurre, Will tiene 19 años, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/angelkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?–</p>
<p>Will regresa de la universidad para visitar a Nico durante las vacaciones. Nieve y cosas monas siguen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paseo de Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una traducción de mi cuento "Winter Walk." Como de costumbre, ¡muchas gracias a MartaLovesBooks por sus correcciones!

Afuera, la nieve se caía suavemente como había hecho durante toda la mañana. Incluso Nico tenía que admitir que el panorama era hermoso, pero en este momento, estaba un poco distraído. Su amigo íntimo Will Solace se sentaba enfrente de él en el sofá, hablando sin cesar sobre la universidad: le gusta mucho sus clases, aunque eran difíciles, el campus era hermoso, le gusta mucho su profesor de Anatomía y la Fisiología… la lista era eterna. Para ser completamente honesto, Nico no estaba totalmente atento a lo que Will decía; en su lugar, él estaba pensando en lo bien que sentaba verle después de tanto tiempo y (aún que odiaba admitirlo) observando cómo perfectamente el suéter de Will realzaba el azul en sus ojos.

–… y luego el Profesor West dijo, Pues, odio darlo a ti, pero el radio y el cubito son de hecho huesos, no bandas punk– Will se rio por lo bajo al recordarlo.

_¿Cómo es posible que un chico sin ningún talento musical pueda tener una risa tan melodiosa?_ Nico se preguntó.

–Oye, Nico– La voz de Will lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Qué? Ay, lo siento. Eso es gracioso– dijo, ruborizándose cuando se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando.

–Bueno, ¿qué tal?– Will preguntó, agradecidamente ignorando la mente ausente de Nico.

–Oh… No mucho. Hablé con Hazel ayer. Dijo que Nueva Roma está todo decorada para los días de fiesta. Percy fue casi atacado por Hannibal cuando accidentalmente descargó un par de litros de agua sobre él, pero afortunadamente Frank estuvo allí para salvarlo. Solo los dioses saben cómo Percy manejó hacer eso. Estoy emocionado de irme allí para la Navidad en dos semanas–

–Claro– Will dijo, sonriendo. De repente, sonrió abiertamente. – ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? Hay un camino lindo por aquí–

Nico arqueó las cejas. Siendo el hijo del dios del sol, Will era una persona de clima cálido – Nico creyó recordar Will quejándose de la temperatura por debajo del punto de congelación ayer mismo, cuando fueron de compras para Navidad al centro comercial. – ¿ _Tú_ quieres dar un paseo?– preguntó. No es que se quejara, en serio. En realidad disfrutaba del clima frío. Sin embargo, también le gustaba molestar a Will.

–Sí– Will dijo, sacando la lengua como el chico diecinueve años de edad maduro que era. Nico rio. –Es muy bonito– Will continuó. –Y además, ¡te tengo a ti para mantenerme caliente!– Él le guiñó un ojo.

Nico ruborizó mientras su mente señaló todas las maneras posibles de interpretar lo que dijo Will, y las mariposas esqueléticas ahora familiares estallaron en su estómago. Disimuló esto mofándose –Sí, un hijo de _Hades_ para mantenerte caliente– sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la reacción de Will.

Will solo le dio una mirada, y saltó del sofá, tendiendo la mano para levantar a Nico también. Subestimó su propia fuerza, aparentemente, porque tiró a Nico más lejos que pretendió, causando el chico menor tropezar y caer contra él.

– ¡Ay!– dijo Will mientras atrapándole. –Lo siento–

Nico simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y fue a ponerse los zapatos, esperando no haberse ruborizando. Un minuto después, vestidos para combatir el frío, los dos chicos salieron afuera. La nieve estaba fresca y brillante y perfecta. Durante el paseo, caminaron en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando del sereno paisaje y la compañía del uno del otro.

Por fin, llegaron a una balsa pequeña, congelada y rodeada por árboles. Will se sentó en un tronco caído, y Nico siguió su ejemplo, ambos de ellos mirando la pacífica escena.

–Es bonito, ¿no?– dijo Will.

–Sí…– aceptó Nico. _Muy romántico también_ , pensó, pero rápidamente trató de rechazar eso pensamiento. Había admitido que le gustaba a Will, pero normalmente trataba de no pensar en eso. Entender los sentimientos de otras personas no era su fuerte, y no quería arruinar su amistad malinterpretando a Will cuando solo parecía que estaba coqueteando (era difícil de distinguir) o imaginando cosas que no eran cuando sus manos se tocaban o sus ojos se encontraban o – _No_ , pensó Nico. _Para_.

Se volvió y vio a Will mirando a él con una sonrisa en su cara. _Maldita sea_ , pensó Nico. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?_ Pensó que vio un ligero rubor en las mejillas del rubio al haber sido atrapado mirando, pero podría ser por el frío.

–Oye, ¿Nico?– Will empezó.

– ¿Qué?– ¿Por qué Will parece tan nervioso?

–Bueno, estaba pensando que, sabes…–

– ¡Dilo, Solace!– Nico dijo, riéndose.

–Pues, vale… bueno. Me gustas–

_Espera, ¿qué?_ Nico aguantó su respiración, sin atreverse a creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–Y me has gustado por un tiempo, pero no quería asustarte o algo, pero creo – creo que eres una persona asombrosa. Así que, ¿quieres salir conmigo?– Will terminó.

Nico se quedó sentado sorprendido por un segundo, entonces se dio cuenta que Will iba en serio y esperaba una respuesta. –Pues - Sí, por supuesto, me encantaría– logró decir, una sonrisa estallando en su cara. –Sí–

Will se relajó, sonriendo abiertamente también, y de repente un impulso poseyó a Nico, obligando a actuar - se inclinó hacia delante y apretó sus labios contra los de Will, disfrutando el sabor del chico mayor y la sensación de sus labios presionados juntos antes de echarse atrás, súbitamente avergonzado. _¿Era demasiado pronto?_ se preguntó, mirando a sus pies.

Antes de poder intentar disculparse, sin embargo, una mano enguantada se acercó y levantó a su cara. Will sonrió a él por un momento, el afecto en sus ojos, y entonces cerró la distancia entre ellos por segunda vez. _Esto debe ser cómo siente Elíseo_ , pensó Nico mientras devolvía el beso al chico. Nico se sentía cada vez más caliente y cuando ellos separaron, pensó que el otro chico se había acalorado también.

– ¿Ves? – dijo Will, sonriendo. – ¿No te dije que me mantendrías caliente?–

Nico puso sus ojos en blanco pero sonrió, mientras él y Will se levantaban y caminaban hacia atrás por el camino, las manos entrelazadas.


End file.
